Bahagia, Bersamamu
by synchromeshade
Summary: Hello Monster fanfiction — "Apa mungkin ada akhir yang bahagia?" Min kembali mendengar pertanyaan itu seperti suara kaset yang rusak. OS.


**Bahagia, Bersamamu**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _saya tidak punya hak cipta apa pun terhadap drama korea I Remember You/Hello Monster. Tidak apa keuntungan apa pun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini._

.

" _Apa mungkin ada akhir yang bahagia?"_

Terngiang lagi. Kata demi kata itu muncul di kepalanya bagai sebuah kaset rusak yang sulit untuk diperbaiki. Kata-kata itu terulang dan terulang, seakan-akan sedang berusaha untuk mencemooh dirinya.

Namun di samping semua itu, Min tahu dirinya masih mengharapkan jawaban. Dia masih ingin mendengar, sekadar memastikan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya benar.

Apakah ada kebahagiaan yang akan didapatnya bersama Lee Hyeon?

Apakah mungkin monster seperti dirinya bisa bahagia?

Kakak laki-lakinya memang mengatakan jika kebahagiaan itu mungkin. Mereka belum mencoba meraih kebahagiaan itu. Tidak ada yang mustahil untuk dilakukan jika mereka mau berusaha.

Tapi apakah setelah mencoba, dia memang bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu? Kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah ada sebelum semuanya menjadi berantakan?

Sejujurnya, dia sendiri pesimis terhadap kata-kata Lee Hyeon.

Dia sama sekali tidak membenci kakaknya. Tidak demikian. Bahkan kebencian yang dulu dirasakannya, karena sebuah kesalahpahaman itu, tidak pernah ada. Min menyadari dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Lee Hyeon. Kakak laki-lakinya adalah hal terpenting yang masih dimilikinya di dunia ini.

Lee Hyeon adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki. Satu-satunya yang dia anggap sangat bahagia.

Min bahkan tidak pernah menyalahkan Lee Hyeon atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Mengapa dirinya bisa berada di dalam posisi ini, sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Karena Min percaya bahwa dia memang terlahir seperti ini. Dia terlahir sebagai seekor monster, bukan karena trauma masa lalunya; bukan karena kesalahan Lee Hyeon.

"... Min-ah."

Suara itu terdengar begitu samar, memanggilnya berkali-kali di antara kegelapan di sekitarnya. Di manapun, Min mengenal suara itu. Suara yang terdengar begitu familier di telinganya. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya demikian, memanggilnya dengan nada begitu lembut.

"Min-ah."

Suara itu terus memanggilnya. Lagi dan lagi sampai menggema di sekitar. Min ingin membuka mata dan melihat kakak laki-lakinya, balas menyapa sosok itu. Hanya saja, matanya tidak bisa terbuka. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai tenaga sedikit pun untuk sekadar menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ah, dia hampir melupakannya. Min hampir lupa jika sebelum ini Lee Joon Yeong menusuk perutnya. Dia mulai ingat aroma darah, rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya, dan bagaimana Lee Hyeon memanggilnya dengan nada putus asa; mengharapkannya untuk tetap sadar.

Dia mengingat semua itu dengan sangat jelas.

Dan saat ini, dia begitu ingin melihat Lee Hyeon; mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Bahwa semuanya telah berakhir.

Mungkin ... mungkin setelah ini pula memang akan ada akhir bahagia untuknya dan juga Lee Hyeon.

Min tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Berapa lama waktu yang sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Namun dia tahu kalau tidak sekalipun Lee Hyeon pergi dari sisinya. Belaian lembut di rambutnya masih dapat dia rasakan. Dia bahkan masih bisa mendengar bagaimana Lee Hyeon merapalkan namanya berulang kali.

Dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya Min membuka mata, dia masih bisa merasakan kakak laki-lakinya ada di sana.

Apakah Min merasa kecewa karena Lee Hyeon bukanlah orang yang pertama dilihatnya ketika membuka mata?

Min tidak merasakan hal itu. Tidak sedikit pun dia merasa kecewa. Lee Hyeon sudah sangat lama berada di sisinya, hanya ditemani oleh keheningan, menunggunya untuk bangun. Dia sudah sangat senang karena Lee Hyeon masih peduli terhadap dirinya walau apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini.

Semua itu sudah cukup bagi Min.

Asal Lee Hyeon ada di sisinya, bersamanya melewati hari-hati tanpa kepastian tanpa peduli bahwa dirinya adalah monster sekalipun, Min sudah merasa senang. Baginya, itu adalah kebahagian yang bisa didapatnya saat ini.

Ya, Min sudah puas dengan kebahagiaan itu.

 _ **THE END**_

 _Yup, fanfiksi yang sangat absurd karena tidak puas dengan ending drama ini #lemparkursi saya geregetan dengan dua kakak-adik ini, orz. Tapi yasudahlah, terima kasih karena sudah mampir untuk membaca ya..._


End file.
